Kirby is a Psychopath
by Penutsonfire
Summary: Kirby is a psychopath... or is he? Yeah, I'm pretty sure he is.


It was the day of days in kirbies homeland of the place (where kirby lives y'know). he was in his garden toing some handiwork around his vegetalbe

"lalalalala" said kirby in no singing tone because only pshycopaths who cannot do anything right.

an enemadic waddle dee and dood oo walked over to hid current location. they were not evil because they are so cute. they went to sayd hello ho the pink kirby human man

"hello kirby, our friend, and go tho e the dance with us." saif waddle doo, the abuseive druglord of crime in the city.

kirby stood up like a true psychopath, towering over the two like some serial killer eead to devour his prey.

"of course, where is it being held?" asked kirby with glee glinting in his single eye

kirby was a veteran and had lost his other eye in the war.

"it takes place in the mushroom kingdom, as it always does silly." said waddle dee, a character that no one really cares for in this universe

kirby nearvously sweat. not only because the mushroom kingdom id a fore hour drive, but because of THOSE events that transpired.

it was that night that a horrible murder happened, kirby just wanted to forget, but the pain was so real, he couldn't look back.

"I... can't. im no good at dancing." said kirby with tear in his eye

"but u dance after u beat evety lvl. that makes no sence" said waddle dee, who was promptly inhaled by kirby to silence the orange trashbag.

kirby then whent back to his house to think about it. the dance... he couldn't get the image of that green man out of his head, why? was it because he had escaped his prison, he could be anywhere...

kirby roused himself out of bead. he made a desicion, he must face the truth, to make things right. he was going to go to that dance.

it was the next day and he began his long drive into the mushroom kingdom. kirby knew there was no going back at this point, still the horrible memories flooded his mind, he remembered that night so clearly.

kirby was the guest of honour at the dance, invited from far away to win an award in heroism for saving the food or something. he was devouring cake and tomatos as per usual, when he heard a commotion outside. the two mario brothers facing off, with a dead hedgehog in the middle. as the green one, luigi was being pulled away he shouted "I'll get you all, you'll see. You'll pay for what you have done to me!"

that voice sent shivers down his spine. he tried to foregt but then he heard on the new he had broken out. remebering all of this made kirby want to turn the car around, but it was too late. he was too far to go back.

Just then, meta knight appeared in the back seat and gave kirby a proper fright.

"meta knight? what are you doing here?" said kirby in shock and awe of meta knight's glorious form.

"I slept in your car because I am a homeless youth. Where are you going?" sauf meta knight with an accentation

"the dance..." said kirby

"I thought you said you'd never go again." said meta knight startled

"yes but... I need to make things right. I can't let this haunt me for the rest of my life." said kirby shamefully

"yeah that makes sense. I don't think anything crazy will happen there again, right?" said meta knight with a hint of foreshaw

"I suppose, let me stop for gas first" said kirby, and so they did

when kirby was filling up his gas engine, a giant came down from the sky!

it was king dedede in all his glory, before kirby kicked him in the face with his athletic and well toned legs.

"hold up kirbeh, I wanted to join you. heard you was goin' to the dance. I suppose it had to happen again at some point right?" siad DDD with bilss full ingorance

"ok, just don't be an evil bad guy like you are sometimes." said kirby, and with thay they were on the road again

they went on a cool road trip, sang lots of songs, played lots of games, and had a bunch of fun.

kirby began to aliviate his feelings of dread. he even began to develop feelings for them. but he remembered the ONE, he could not forget, he promised he would not love anyone else. he refocused on his objective, an objective of love to be sure at this point. he was just hiding his true emotions from the audience

it was time, they had arrived and just in time too. they walked up to the catle to go to the dance.

at the dance the trio had the night of their lives. All except kirby, who was alone and unsure. he was afraid something bad might happen if he had a good time. meta knight approached him

"kirby, what is getting you so down? you look like a sad stone in your emotional wall." said him with possible romatic vigour

"I came here to remember. that night and the one I loved so dearly." kirby said before quickly closing his mouth, he had said too much

"your... love? is that why you came?" meta night said

kirby initially rejected him like siom,e tsundere protagonist and pucnhed meta night for being a baka. but he opened up to him, he knew resistance was futile.

"That night, I met someone special to me. I loved them dearly, but I was never able to see them again. their name was... Sonic!" kirby said in a dramatic reveal

"you mean the one who died that night? wasn't he already in love with mario, and possibly luigi?" said metaknight

"yes, but he loved me the most I swear!" kirby got heated. "anyways, it is true. I promised sonic I would love him forever. but it truly pains me that I was never able to say goodbye to him one last time, for I feared mario would punish me for dating sonic." kirby finished and began to weep

metaknight took him by the hand "I understand kirby, I have lost someone dear to me as well. The right ting to do is to move on, that is what he would've wanted the most." he said while smiling through his mask.

kirby and metaknight began to dance with eachother. kirby felt something he had never felt since that night, something so magicla,

they were sitting at the table together. kirby was so haappy now that he was with meta knight. he felt liek nothing could go wrong, but something did

the doors burst wide open, and a strange figure walked into the room

"Don't anyone believe this faker, I am the real kirby." said this strange figure

he was small, round and pink with a cute and not horribly unattractive face. he looked nothing like the kirby WE know. the one we know stood up in shock and began questioning this stranger

"whaoh no need to make any claims there bud. wha's your deal?" said the og kirby

"Don't try to talk calm to me imposter. you and I both know what you did!" said the new kirby, og kirby began to sweat

"i... have no idea what you mean" said the og kirby trying to back off

"don't try an fool anyone else, you've been busted... LUIGI!" DUN DUN DUN

"how did you escape, I thought you were gone for good," said luigi, who was just dressed as kirby, which infact was just his regular clothes dyed pink

"after you escaped prison, you tried to create an alternate identity to hide from the cops. you decided to become me. so to take care ofme so no one would be suspicious and you threw me off a bridge. you forgot I could fly however, and that's how I got back here." said kirby explaining his backstory

Luigi got on the ground and began to weep for his awful actions

"I'm so sorry, I just loved him so much, I couldn't control my emotions. but now, now I've found someone whyo cares for me, please can you forgive me?" said lugi

"no, I am a psychopath, therfore I have no emotions and will kill you now." said kirby, as he turned into the sword ability and chopped luigi's head off

 **THE END**


End file.
